sakifandomcom-20200214-history
Kaori Senoo
Kaori Senoo is a second year at Tsuruga Academy. She joins the team to fill in the prerequisite of five players and enter the prefectural tournament. Kaori is childhood friends with Satomi Kanbara. Appearance Kaori has blonde hair in a side ponytail with a pink tie and blue eyes with glasses. She wears a standard Tsuruga uniform and has a large bust. Personality Kaori is a very shy and ditsy girl who gets nervous easily. Despite her apparent status as a complete beginner in mahjong, she appears to have a perceptive side, having noticed that Saki Miyanaga wasn't the least bit deterred during her match against Kazue Nanpo. She is shown to trust people easily which lead her joining the match against Mako Someya and others during combined training camp (in which they tricked her to get revenge). Playing Style / Abilities She is a beginner in mahjong and her moves often confuse her opponents. However, her great luck allows her to win sometimes, and the fact that she cannot be read easily by opponents is another powerful factor. Her beginner's luck is so good that Kaori has been shown to produce three yakuman''s, which is two more than any other player thus far. Not counting counted yakumans, other player's who have produced yakumans include Saki Miyanaga's Suu Ankou, Hiroe Atago's Chinroutou, Shibuya Takami's Daisangen and Hatsumi Usuzumi's Shousushii; compared to Kaori's Suu Ankou, Kokushi Musou, and Ryuuiisou. Plot Prefectural Tournament Arc She first appears when she wishes Mutsuki Tsuyama luck before her battle. Later, she is seen being pushed out the door by Santomi when it's her turn. During her battle, her first move results in a win for Kazekoshi and afterward making moves that confuses everyone. With her next few turns she did a little better, one hand resulting in a [[Mahjong yaku#Yakuman|''Suu Ankou]] (Four Closed Triplets), the easiest yakuman to get. After the battle, we see a timid Kaori being showered with praise from her teammates, having done much better than expected. When Yumi Kajiki returns from greeting Momoko Touyoko at intermission, Kaori mentions how she always thought Momo was a ghost member of the club until the day before. Santomi then goes on to explain about Yumi recriuting Momo into the club and how Kaori was already a given to join because they were friends. She is seen during the last battle making brief commentary. After Kiyosumi wins the tournament, she along with Santomi and Mutsuki, spy on Yumi and Momoko's conversation in the hallway. Individual Tournament Arc *Anime Only Arc* Before the individuals, she is with Santomi and Mutsuki in the club room watching them play. However, she is not allowed to play under orders from Yumi so as not to destroy her beginner's luck. During the tournament, one of her first round opponents was Touka Ryuumonbuchi. Touka was doing very well until Kaori hit her with a ''Kokushi Musou'' (Thirteen Orphans) yakuman to win the match and put Touka in danger of not advancing to the next day. Kaori is latter seen during intermission with the rest of Tsuruga listening to Mutsuki tell of her defeat to Kazue Nanpo. On the next day, it is revealed that she and Mutsuki were eliminated on the first day and together they sit in the stands making commentary. When Tsuruga is responding to the invitation of Kiyosumi, Kaori is present to cheer on the new club president in writing their acceptance letter. Combined Training Camp Arc Kaori, along with the rest of Tsuruga, are at the mercy of Santomi's driving on the way to the training camp. At the camp, Kaori and Satomi enter the bath much to the dismay of the self-conscious Miharu Yoshitome. Afterwards, she has a match with the same competitors she faced off against in the prefectural tournament. Although they were expecting to get revenge, it ends the same way, with Kaori this time hitting them with a ''Ryuuiisou'' (All Green) yakuman. The next day, she has a match against Ryuumonbuchi's Hajime Kunihiro, Kazekoshi's Sumiyo Fukabori, and an unknown opponent with the results unknown. Kaori is last seen leaving with the rest of Tsuruga the following day. National Tournament Arc Tsuruga and Kaori, before going to Tokyo to support Kiyosumi, sit around watching the television broadcast of the tournament and its set up. At the tournament hall a few days later, Kaori is present along with the others to greet Kiyosumi before their first match. Final Eight Arc Kaori is present serving tea with the other members of Tsuruga when Achiga asks for help. When Yumi agrees to, Kaori and the others play against them. She is shown watching the side-B semi-finals along with Yumi and Momo. References Category:Tsuruga Academy Category:Characters Category:Supernatural powers